First Day For Everything
by CyberDracomon
Summary: Yet another Takari from the King. This is different, though, it's actually 2 fics in one, this fic lets you choose who's POV to read from, either TK's or Kari's and both stories have their own twists. Edited for FF.N rules
1. TK's POV

First Day For Everything By CyberDracomon  
  
Chapter 1 - TK's POV  
  
(Author's Note: As King of Takari, I hearby make my first royal order of business by introducing a new style of fanfic to and using Takari to bring it in! My Neo Trilogy was all about proving how original the oldest plots can be, but this time I prove how original I can be! Instead of deciding if this fic should be from TK or Kari's POV, I did both! Here's how it works, this default chapter is TK's point of view. If, however, you want to read Kari's point of view, change to chapter 2 to read from hers instead. This was originally an interactive story, but to comply with FF.N's new regulations regarding these styles of stories, I have changed to this format. Keep in mind the two are 15 in this story, making Tai, Matt and Sora 18, Mimi and Izzy 17, Joe 19 and Davis 15.)  
  
TK opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear. He was kind of upset because he was having his favorite dream, him and Kari on a date. His eyes were a little sore, but TK managed to look over at the red digital numbers on his clock, reading 6:40. TK hit the snooze bar and put his head back down on his pillow, pulling the blanket up to his neck. He closed his eyes to get another 10 minutes of sleep when his eyes snapped open and he sat up, knocking the blanket to the floor.  
  
"I forgot this is a new school!" TK said to himself, still fairly drowsy. He was starting 9th grade, the beginning of high school, and class started earlier than middle school. He ran from his bed and threw on an outfit and backpack as fast as he could. His new school was only a 15 minute walk from his house, but class started at 7:00 sharp and that left him little time. Once dressed, TK ran to the bathroom to brush down his hair and teeth quickly. He was rushing so fast he barely knew what he was doing. As soon as he was done he ran from the bathroom to the front door, not even looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
Outside the sun was barely up and the street lights were still on, letting TK at least see where he was running. It was about 10 minutes until class started so he figured if he kept running he could possibly make it on time. Just then as he was passing a convenient store the glass and metal door opened almost right in front of him, forcing him to stop. TK was about to start yelling out of anger when he noticed who opened it through the glass door.  
  
"Joe?" TK said, surprised. Joe walked out of the store, letting the door close behind him, and smiled at TK.  
  
"Hi TK." Joe said. "Heading to the new school?" TK wondered how he knew TK was in a new school now, but he didn't dwell on it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm already late as it is." TK said. "I kind of forgot how early it started now." Joe nodded his head, agreeing.  
  
"I talked to Kari about 15 minutes ago." Joe said. "You could learn a few things from her, you know, she didn't even have to walk fast to get to school on time." Just hearing Kari's name sent a rush through TK. The girl he had such a crush on always did that to him.  
  
"You're probably right." TK said. "What are you doing here so early, though?" Joe smiled and lifted the plastic bag in his hand a little.  
  
"I stop by every morning to pick up a few things for lunch." Joe said. "It's easier than picking from what my medical school serves." TK forgot that Joe was already in medical school and had to be up as early as him. "Actually shouldn't you be going? You're going to be even later than before." TK panicked as he took a look at his watch.  
  
"I almost forgot!" TK said, still in a panic. "Talk to you later, Joe!" TK didn't wait for Joe's response as he took off down the side walk. The sun was higher now, brightening the sidewalk, and he only had 5 minutes till the late bell would ring. TK knew he wouldn't make it, but he had to try.  
  
TK ran down the hallways of his new school, frantically hunting down his first period class. Hopefully the teacher would be gentle with punishment since this was his first day. TK noticed a few others acting the same as him, also trying to find their rooms as fast as possible. TK turned a corner and found a door numbered 124, the same number of his first class, and grabbed the door handle rushing into the room. Once inside he came to a stop, panting slightly. The act had caused most of the class to stare at TK, some surprised, some looking for someone to pick on.  
  
"I hope you don't make this an everyday scene." The female teacher said. A few of the people in the back of the class laughed. "Please take a seat, we're waiting for the rest of the lost students to find their way here." TK looked around for any empty seats left. There were plenty, but to hiss pleasure one happened to be next to Kari, who had been watching him the whole time. TK made his way over and dropped his bookbag on the side of the seat, sitting down.  
  
"Running a little late?" Kari said jokingly. TK smiled nervously at her. Even this early in the morning the sight of her made TK break into a slight sweat.  
  
"Yeah, my alarm clock decided I needed to sleep half an hour longer." TK replied. Kari giggled a little even thought it wasn't really a joke. TK took a second to look around, then sighed. "Nobody else I know except you." Kari nodded, taking a look herself.  
  
"Just you and me." Kari agreed. "Let me see your schedule, maybe we're in a few more classes." TK reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that listed his classes, teachers and rooms. Kari took out a similar one and held it next to TK's.  
  
"Wow, 3 out of 4 classes together." TK said. He really wished it was a complete 4, but his luck wasn't that good.  
  
"Now if those classes don't include Davis I'll be happy with it." Kari commented, replacing her schedule. TK remembered Kari telling how annoying Davis had been getting with his obsessive behaviors. To be honest TK didn't like him much, either. Ust then TK took a second look at the classes that matched Kari's.  
  
"Wait, you're taking art class?" TK said. "I never knew you could draw." Kari smiled nervously.  
  
"Well I needed an elective, but it was either art or home economics." Kari said. "I burn food just by looking at it so I had to take art." TK couldn't blame Kari, he had made the same choice. That and he heard it was an easy class. He put away his schedule and looked toward the teacher, who was watching the clock on the wall.  
  
"I guess everyone that's suppose to be here is here by now." She said, looking back toward the class. "How about we get started?" TK sighed and pulled out a notebook he had for notes, already dreading the new school.  
  
With little or no work to be done, the first three classes flew by and before TK knew it he was walking with Kari to the lunch room. She was ahead of him since she knew the way, making it impossible to see Kari's face, much to TK's regret. He was surprised school was this easy so far, but then again maybe the fact he spent most of the day looking at Kari made it seem easy. Just then something in his mind clicked, remembering something.  
  
"I forgot, I have to find my locker." TK said to Kari nervously. "Save me a seat in the lunch room and I'll meet you there, okay?" Kari smiled, nodding.  
  
"No problem." Kari said, starting to walk off. "I'll try to sit close to the door so you can spot me easier." She gave TK a quick wave before starting down the hallway to the lunch room.  
  
"Thanks." TK said simply, turning down a hallway to his right. He pulled out his schedule and saw locker number 422 written across the top. He then looked up at the lockers closest to him, which were all in the low 400s, meaning he wasn't too far off. He went down the hallway until he found the one numbered 422. TK read the lock's combination on his schedule and undid the lock, opening the locker to see a slight mess from whoever used it last year.  
  
"Hey, TC!!!" Someone yelled behind TK. He knew it was Davis, he's the only one who couldn't remember two letters. He turned to face him only to get shoved against the lockers behind him.  
  
"Calm down, Davis!" TK said. "Why are you so mad suddenly?" Davis had a glare in his eyes like he was ready to kill TK right there on the spot.  
  
"Don't play dumb!" Davis yelled. "A friend of mine saw you first period with Kari, he said you were drooling over her the entire class!" TK was surprised Davis had a friend in that class, but he had to admit his friend was right.  
  
"Davis, relax!" TK said, trying to calm him down. "I wasn't drooling over Kari!" Davis's glare only got worse, TK obviously wasn't doing well to calm him.  
  
"One warning, TJ, Kari is MY girl, not yours!" Davis said. With that he stepped away, still glaring at TK, then turned down the hallway and left. TK brushed himself off, still dazed from the scene.  
  
"Guess Davis is in a paranoid mood today..." TK said to himself. Trouble was, he was right, TK was practically thriving on his time with Kari today, he had every right to be so jealous. He shook it off, turning to his locker and shutting, relocking the lock hanging from it. TK made his way back to where he and Kari split up, then followed the hallway she took until he reached the lunchroom. It was easily one of the largest rooms in the school, but it was fairly crowded, with many kids standing in line for food and many more already at the lunch tables. TK glanced around until he found Kari, sitting with Yolei and keeping her backpack on the seat next to her, saving it for him. He walked over to the two girls who both looked happy to see him, though Kari looked a little nervous, too.  
  
"Get lost looking for your locker?" Kari asked, sliding her backpack onto the floor. TK sat down, dropping hiss bag to the ground beside him.  
  
"Nah, I had some Davis troubles." TK said. That was enough for both Kari and Yolei, both knew how he could be when it was just him and TK.  
  
"So Kari." Yolei started. "Want to tell TK about our conversation now that he's here?" Kari suddenly blushed and glared at Yolei, who was grinning mischievously. Whatever it was they talked about must have been kind of personal.  
  
"What conversation?" TK asked. He couldn't help it, it was his curious side he got from hanging around Izzy. Kari smiled nervously, still blushing a little.  
  
"It's nothing, just girl talk, it would just bore you." Kari said. TK knew her too well, he knew there was something she didn't want him knowing, but didn't pay much attention to it.  
  
"Well alright..." TK said, slightly disappointed. Kari looked somewhat relieved, though Yolei obviously wanted her to say whatever it was they were talking about. He looked toward the lunchline and noticed it was not only crowded, but long, meaning even if he did get in line now he probably wouldn't have enough time to eat, so he stayed in his seat, perfectly happy to be spending another half hour with Kari.  
  
Once lunch was over TK and Kari made their way to the art room, a fairly large room with tiled floors and tables obviously meant to take some punishment from stray painting projects. They took seats at a section of tables to one side of the room, waiting for the rest of the class to show up and hoping to see a familiar face or two in the students not yet in the classroom.  
  
"So why didn't you take Phys Ed?" Kari asked. "I'm surprised you aren't playing basketball right now in the gym." Part of TK admitted one reason he picked art was because he heard Kari had also picked it, but he also heard it was an easy class.  
  
"All the P.E. classes were filled so I picked this instead." TK explained. "I'll have to be in basketball next semester." Kari smiled at TK, making something in his gut melt in one look at her. "Why aren't you in photography?" He asked back.  
  
"It isn't being offered this semester." Kari explained. "They want to put in a new dark room so I have to wait to take it. I thought art would be a good substitute until then, though." TK smiled to himself. For once he was glad one of his schools put off buying new things till the last second. Just then the bell went off and a few lost kids stumbled into the art room, quickly taking seats, as the art teacher closed the door behind them. He had short, silver hair and looked like a few modern artists TK had seen in the local news papers.  
  
"Welcome to art class." He said loud enough for the whole room to hear. "I'm Mr. Owen and for the next 18 weeks we'll be stuck with each other, so let's try to get along, okay?" Most of the class gave a quiet laugh, including TK. He sounded nice enough, he suddenly though the class would be better than he hoped. After a quick explanation he pointed to a wall that had long tables along it, each with many art supplies on them, from large sheets of paper to paint supplies. "Since this is the first day and the rules say I have to give you some work, I want everyone to find a partner and grab a piece of paper and do anything you want at all, just draw some lines if that's all you feel like doing." The assignment surprised TK, he had never been in such a free ranged class before.  
  
TK turned to ask Kari to be his partner, only to see someone else already up and asking her himself. He was someone from his school last year, one of those faces you always see and recognize but never get the name of. It was the look in his eyes that got TK, the same look Davis always gave Kari, part love and part desire. It almost killed TK to watch, not just because he wasn't the one asking Kari to pair with him, but also that he never had the guts to give Kari the same look. He let his head drop, resting it on the table out of frustration. He had been in love with Kari so long and passed up so many chances, how this guy could walk up with that look in his eyes so quickly escaped him.  
  
"TK?" Kari asked him. TK raised his head to see Kari with a confused look in her eyes. He also noticed Kari's would be partner back at his own table, asking the girl next to him and looking reluctant to do so.  
  
"Sorry, just a headache I guess." TK quickly said. "I thought you were going to be his partner for a second." Kari smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"I told him I already had a partner, so he ran off." Kari explained. Now TK was confused, Kari didn't get up and ask anyone as far as he knew.  
  
"Who's your partner then?" TK asked cautiously. Kari again smiled, this time it was a much sweeter smile, though.  
  
"Well if you can grab us the paints and a piece of paper I'm sure you'll guess." Kari said. The word "us" caught his ears well and TK smiled as got up almost immediately went to the supply tables, grabbing a larger piece of paper. He then grabbed a paint pallet and poured different colors of paint into each of the pallet's spaces before grabbing a pair of brushes to go with it. TK made his way back to the table, setting everything down before taking a seat across from Kari.  
  
"I hope you've painted before." TK said. "Most I've ever done is the side of my uncle's house." Kari laughed a little, then picked up one of the brushes, dipping it into the pink paint.  
  
"Relax." Kari said. "Just put the brush in the paint, then put it on the paper, don't worry about where it goes." TK sighed, then picked up the second brush and put it in some green paint, then quickly put the brush to the paper. Kari backed off a bit as a few drops of green paint flew at her, barely missing her.  
  
"Oops, sorry." TK said nervously. "Guess I had to much paint on the brush." Kari quickly smiled at TK before returning to her own painting. TK took care to not splash Kari again, taking a mess of yellow paint and splashing it onto the paper, painting it into the shape of the Crest of Hope. He looked up to see what Kari thought of his first attempt, only to meet her with an annoyed look on her face, as well as some yellow paint on her nose.  
  
"Okay, this is war..." Kari said with a mischievous smile. She scooped out a blob of blue paint and splattered it onto the paper, throwing some drops of paint onto TK. He put his hand up to block most of it, then quickly got the idea, scooping out some red and doing the same, getting some paint onto Kari's chin and neck. The two kept at it, taking turns splashing paint onto the paper, splashing each other with dots of paint. After a few minutes Mr. Owen came around, looking at the various projects until he came to TK and Kari's. The two got one look at him and immediately dropped their brushes, looking at him innocently. TK was scared of getting punished, but also worried that he wouldn't be able to work with Kari again. Despite how messy this was he was having fun with it.  
  
"Nice job." Mr. Owen said. "Messy but the results are great, I hope you do as well the rest of the semester." With that he went to the next table, leaving TK stunned. He looked over at Kari, who was obviously just as surprised. He then looked down at the piece of paper and saw what looked like an abstract painting from a real art museum. In all the splattering they didn't realize what the paper looked like.  
  
"Well he was right about the messy part." Kari said, looking at her paint covered hands. TK imagined his face was as caked with paint as Kari's. He looked around and spotted a corner with some sinks and mirrors for washing, which were luckily not in use.  
  
"Let's get cleaned up." TK said, standing up. "Our parents and brothers would go nuts if we looked like this when he got home." Kari smiled and nodded in agreement, then followed TK to the sinks, complete with rags and soap for the harder stains. TK turned on the hot water, wiping the paint from his hands with it. He then stepped to the side, letting Kari do the same. He then saw himself in a mirror and nearly laughed at himself, his face was covered in paint. TK took a wet rag and wiped the paint from his face, eager to get it off, then looked over at Kari, who was trying to get a good angle in her mirror.  
  
"Hey, TK, do I have paint on my neck?" Kari asked. "I know some hit me on the neck but I can't find it." TK laughed quietly to himself, then looked around until he found a streak of yellow paint just out of view from the mirror.  
  
"Yeah, I see it..." TK said. Out of instinct he grabbed for a wet cloth from the sink. "Hold still for a minute..." With that TK started to gently wipe away the paint, which thankfully wasn't too dry yet. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kari blushing from the pampering. He couldn't deny he didn't enjoy taking care of her, even if it was just a paint smudge. Once the paint was gone, TK put the cloth back into the sink to be washed later.  
  
"...Thanks, TK..." Kari said nervously. She turned to smile at him, still with red in her cheeks. Even if it was a nervous one, Kari's smile made TK melt instantly, making him blush a bit as well as he returned the smile. TK didn't know what to do next, he got lost looking into Kari's eyes, almost mesmerized by their crimson brown color.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to our table..." TK finally said. "There's still an hour in class and maybe we can wreck that piece or paper even more." Kari laughed at the joke, then nodded to TK.  
  
"Just watch where you throw paint this time." Kari warned, still smiling at him. TK followed her back to their table and took his seat, looking down at the splatter painting. He did his best to take it slow this time, but he found himself looking at Kari more than the painting, sneaking glances every minute or so. Every time he did he remembered his encounter with Davis. He had never been so angry or brutal, it was actually intimidating to TK. He was planning on telling Kari how he felt for some time now, but after seeing how Davis could act, he was having serious second thoughts.  
  
After school TK walked with Kari back to her house. The two apartment buildings weren't too far away and Kari was easily worth 10 minutes extra on his feet. Again he kept sneaking glances at her and again they made his encounter with Davis replay in his mind. Even after the event Davis was still his friend, if he did tell Kari he might make Davis into an enemy, but he was also worried that Kari wouldn't return the feelings. TK became so lost in his thoughts that before he knew it he was standing beside Kari in front of her apartment door. He wasn't sure how but he didn't even realize how he had gotten up there.  
  
"So what did you think of the new school?" TK asked. Kari again smiled at him, giving him a slight shrug.  
  
"Give me a week, I'll let you know how bad it is then." Kari said with a joking tone. "Actually it wasn't too bad, a lot easier than I thought it would be." TK had to agree, except for second period he had it easy all day and having Kari beside him most of the time made it even better.  
  
"Maybe we can walk to school tomorrow, if I can get up in time, that is." TK said. Kari giggled a little, then put on a serious face, like she just went into heavy thought. He wasn't sure how to take it, TK was worried and curious at the same time.  
  
"Hey, TK..." Kari said quietly. "There's something I need to tell you..." TK wasn't sure what to expect, but took a step closer to Kari. Before TK realized it, Kari quickly leaned forward and put her lips to TK's, kissing him quickly before backing off, blushing a very deep red. TK stood there, completely stunned. It was quick but the kiss seemed to stop his heart cold.  
  
"Wha... what was... that?" TK said, still mostly stunned. Kari suddenly looked worried, like she just did something unthinkable.  
  
"TK, I'm sorry!" She said quickly. "It's just that... after I talked to Yolei today I thought I would go insane if I didn't do something! I don't blame you if you never forgive me, I had to do something..." With that Kari closed her eyes and looked away, a few tears coming to her eyes. TK couldn't believe what he was hearing, the moment he waited for for years and Kari was upset that it happened.  
  
"...Kari, there's nothing to forgive you for..." TK said, trying to reassure her. "To be honest... I've been hoping you'd do that for a long time now..." TK could feel a blush forming in his cheeks as he admitted this. Kari looked back at him, obviously a bit confused, but she also looked happy. Before he knew it, Kari had her arms around his neck in an embrace. TK put his arms around Kari's waist out of instinct, returning the embrace.  
  
"I know it was sudden..." Kari said, almost whispering. "...but it was the only way I could think of... to show and say that... I love you, TK..." TK did a double take, making sure he heard what he thought he heard. He couldn't believe it, even when he was sure she had said it.  
  
"Kari..." TK said, just as silent. "I love you, too..." It was all he could say, TK had lost all other words. All that mattered was that it was really happening, it was no longer a fading dream. Just then TK's mind replayed the event from his locker, the anger Davis had from just a rumor, making him draw away from Kari a little. "What about Davis? If he finds out about this there's no telling what he would do." Kari looked concerned as he said this, then quickly smiled again, somehow with even more meaning than ever.  
  
"Davis doesn't matter anymore..." Kari answered, pulling TK closer and tightening her embrace. "Nothing he could do could change this. If he does do something, I'll be right beside you when he does. I couldn't do less for the one I love..." TK's heartbeat felt like it was beating faster than possible, like it was trying to break out of his chest. He returned Kari's tighter embrace, somehow comforted by it.  
  
"I hope you'll always be right beside me..." TK said. "I do love you, Kari, now and forever..." TK couldn't remember when he had ever spoken words that he meant more than those. The two remained there a few minutes, still embraced, trying to hold each other like they would be gone the next second if they didn't.  
  
"...Hey, TK..." Kari finally said. "Can I try that kiss again...? I won't back away this time." TK loosened his hold, letting him look Kari in the eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't complain..." TK said, a slight smile across his lips. Kari again leaned forward, with TK doing the same, until their lips met in a passionate kiss. TK's mind rushed from the kiss, it was the one thing he dreamed of for years, now making his dream come true was pure heaven. The two broke apart after a minute, leaving TK in his rush a minute. After he recovered a bit, he smiled at Kari, unable to do much else. Kari smiled back at him, obviously in as much disbelief as he was.  
  
"...I'd better get inside..." Kari finally said, a bit of regret in her voice. "Tai will be worried if I was late..." TK didn't want to let her go, even let her out of his sight, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Alright..." TK said in regret. "...Maybe I can call later and we can set up a first date this weekend?" TK was hoping to make all of his dreams come true in the same day.  
  
"Sounds great." Kari said. "In that case I'll talk to you later." TK was about to let go when Kari gave him another quick kiss, then let go herself. TK did the same, afraid they would fall limp if she kissed him again. Kari turned to the door of the apartment, then turned her head back to TK. "Goodbye, TK." Kari turned the handle of the door, opening it. TK felt a blast of chilled air hit him as she did.  
  
"Bye, Kari..." TK said. With that Kari walked in and shut the door behind her, leaving TK standing in the walkway, half in disbelief. With nothing more to do, he turned to the elevator and walked over to it, hitting the down arrow when he reached it. He stepped in and rode it to the ground floor, still lost in thought.  
  
Once it hit the ground floor, TK walked out and turned in his apartment's direction, walking slowly. His mind was occupied by many things, disbelief that Kari really did love him, worry from what Davis might say or do, curiosity from what the others would think, and of course hope for where he and Kari might end up in the future. Before he knew it, TK was back at his apartment complex, looking at the elevator door. He hit the up button and stepped in the elevator, riding it up to his floor and stepping off, walking to his apartment. Once inside, TK took a look around, looking for his mom. After a minute he concluded she wasn't home and immediately picked up the cordless phone from it's cradle. It was too early to call Kari about the first date, so he dialed the next best number, placing the phone to his ear. As it rang, he found a seat on the nearby sofa, leaning back. Just as he did the phone clicked, signaling someone had picked up.  
  
"Hi Matt, it's TK..." He said into the phone. "You wouldn't believe the day I had..." With that TK started talking to his brother, describing his first day at school. Remembering it, he only hoped the rest of the school year was as good.  
  
The End 


	2. Kari's POV

First Day For Everything By CyberDracomon  
  
Chapter 2 - Kari's POV  
  
(Author's Note: As King of Takari, I hearby make my first royal order of business by introducing a new style of fanfic to and using Takari to bring it in! My Neo Trilogy was all about proving how original the oldest plots can be, but this time I prove how original I can be! Instead of deciding if this fic should be from TK or Kari's POV, I did both! Here's how it works, this chapter is Kari's point of view. If, however, you want to read TK's point of view, change to chapter 1 to read from his instead. This was originally an interactive story, but to comply with FF.N's new regulations regarding these styles of stories, I have changed to this format. Keep in mind the two are 15 in this story, making Tai, Matt and Sora 18, Mimi and Izzy 17, Joe 19 and Davis 15.)  
  
Kari opened her eyes slowly, waking up from a wonderful dream where she finally got the nerve to tell TK how she felt about him. Too bad it was just a dream, though, she was starting high school today, so now it's more of a nightmare. She sat up in bed and looked at her alarm clock, seeing it was only 5:30, half an hour before she set it to wake her up. Kari laid back down to get another half hour of sleep, but found that the dream she had left a rush in her, keeping her perfectly awake. That was the only drawback to dreaming about TK, it was impossible to get back to sleep.  
  
Kari forced herself out of her bed and moved to her closet, pulling out an outfit she had picked out the night before. She wanted her first day to leave an impression and already had everything set to go. Kari got dreaded, then made her way to the bathroom, checking and fixing her looks in front of the mirror. Once satisfied, she grabbed her backpack and headed to the door, taking one last look at the clock. It was only 6:20, giving her plenty of time to get to school. Kari was glad she could take her time, it gave her more time to ready herself. She left the apartment, being careful not to wake anyone with the door, then made her way to the elevator, starting her walk to the new school.  
  
Outside the sun wasn't even up yet, leaving the street lamps as the only source of light for Kari to follow, but with so many it was no problem. She took her time walking, taking in how different things looked so early in the morning. Kari had hardly ever been up early enough to wake up and still see stars in the sky. She turned a corner and noticed a man with kind of long, dark blue hair and sporting glasses, walking toward the door of the building she was near, which was a small convenience store.  
  
"Hi Joe!" Kari said to the man, recognizing him easily. Joe turned to look at Kari, quickly flashing a smile.  
  
"Hi Kari." He returned. "Heading for your first day at your new school?" Kari nodded in response, also flashing a smile.  
  
"Yup, and dreading every step." Kari kidded. "I thought you'd be heading for your medical school, though." Kari knew Joe was taking med school classes that started as early as her new school.  
  
"I stop in here to grab stuff for lunch just about every morning." Joe explained. "To be honest if I ate the food they served, I'd need a real hospital." Kari couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Maybe I should try that, too." Kari said. "I'd love to stay and talk, but I want to get to the school fast so I can find out where all my classes are." Joe nodded, understanding.  
  
"Well have fun then." Joe said. Kari gave him a slightly annoyed glance, making him smile nervously. "Well try to survive at least..." Kari smiled, then continued walking, waving goodbye to Joe as she went. After some more walking she realized where she was and that it wasn't too far from TK's house, in fact he should be on the same path as her going to school.  
  
"I hope he's coming..." Kari said to herself. She had been hoping her and TK might be in the same classes, even counted on it. Her classes with TK were always her favorite. Still worried, she continued her walk, watching as the sun just started to emerge from the horizon.  
  
After finding her other three classes and the lunch room, Kari made her way to her first class, quickly taking a seat in the middle of the classroom. She set her bookbag down beside her chair and glanced at the clock. It was 7 now and no sign of TK, making Kari worry more.  
  
"We'll wait a few more minutes for stragglers to find the room." The female teacher in the front of the room announced. She looked young for a teacher, but still looked much like Kari expected. Kari took her eyes from the teacher and put them back to the clock. It was now 5 minutes past 7 and still no TK. They had the same first period class, she knew that, and it really wasn't like TK to be late. Just as Kari looked away from the clock someone burst into the classroom, panting loudly. Kari looked up and was relieved to see it was TK, who looked like he had been running for a while.  
  
"I hope you don't make this an everyday scene." The teacher said. Kari was irritated to hear some laughs from the back of the classroom. "Please take a seat, we're waiting for the rest of the lost students to find their way here." Kari watched in hope that TK would spot her, which he easily did, walking down a row of desks until he took a seat in a desk next to Kari's.  
  
"Running a little late?" Kari said jokingly. TK gave her a nervous smile, sending a chill through her spine. Even a nervous smile from him had that effect.  
  
"Yeah, my alarm clock decided I needed to sleep half an hour longer." TK responded. Kari giggled before realizing he wasn't really joking. Kari watched as TK swung his head around the classroom, looking over the students, before returning his eyes to her. "Nobody else I know except you." Kari looked for herself, then nodded in agreement.  
  
"Just you and me." She agreed. "Let me see your schedule, maybe we're in a few more classes." TK reached into his pocket and drew a goldenrod colored sheet of paper, the color of the class schedules. Kari pulled out her own and laid it on her desk, which TK also did.  
  
"Wow, 3 out of 4 classes together." TK said. Kari was disappointed to see it wasn't a complete four, but it was more than she expected.  
  
"Now if those classes don't include Davis I'll be happy with it." Kari joked, putting her schedule away. Davis's constant flirting had become even more constant and annoying recently, it was like an obsession to him. She wouldn't admit it but Kari was starting to get tired of it.  
  
"Wait, you're taking art class?" TK said suddenly. Kari realized one of the classes that she had with TK was 4th quarter art class. "I never knew you could draw." Kari nervously smiled at TK, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Well I needed an elective, but it was either art or home economics." Kari explained. "I burn food just by looking at it so I had to take art." Most of the best electives were long since taken, leaving those two choices. Art was popular, too, but the class was so big it could afford to let TK and Kari in, as well.  
  
"I guess everyone that's suppose to be here is here by now." The teacher said, looking at the class. "How about we get started?" This was what Kari dreaded, the beginning of it all. She pulled out a notepad and pencil, hoping it was all she needed.  
  
The first three classes were a lot less painful than Kari expected, making them fly by and before she knew it she was walking with lunch with TK. She already knew where the lunchroom was from her early morning tour so she was a little ahead of TK, leading him there. The only part about this Kari didn't like was that she didn't get to see TK.  
  
"I forgot, I have to find my locker." TK said suddenly. "Save me a seat in the lunch room and I'll meet you there, okay?" Kari smiled at him, almost forgetting TK didn't know his way around yet.  
  
"No problem." She said, walking off down the hall. "I'll try to sit close to the door so you can spot me easier." She gave TK a quick wave before starting down the hallway to the lunch room, trying to remember if this was the right hall.  
  
"Thanks." TK said just in time for Kari to hear. She didn't like walking without TK, but she knew he'd be along soon enough, all she had to do was find a seat at lunch. The lunch room was at the end of the hall, in easy view. Kari walked in and immediately caught a breeze of hot food in the air. She looked around the long lunch tables, hoping for one near the entrance, then spotted Yolei sitting at a nearby table. Kari walked over and took a seat in front of her, greeting her with a smile.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Kari asked, not wanting to be rude. Yolei looked up from her lunch tray and returned the smile.  
  
"Of course not." She responder. "So how's the first day so far?" Kari didn't expect to get the question so soon, then again Yolei never was one to hold back. Kari took a second to put her back pack onto the seat next to hers, reserving it for TK.  
  
"Well no complaints yet." Kari answered. "I can tell my math class is going to be a pain, but that's nothing new." Kari looked around for TK, only to see dozens of kids she never saw before. She looked back at Yolei, who now sported a mischievous grin.  
  
"So..." She started. "Nothing at all about TK?" Kari felt her heart stop cold. Yolei wasn't in either of her classes with TK, how could she know she had classes with TK?"  
  
"...what do you mean?" Kari said nervously. Yolei's grin widened a bit, making Kari even more nervous.  
  
"I have a friend in your second period who said you were sneaking looks at TK the entire 90 minutes. Kind of obvious that you've got a crush on him." Kari couldn't believe it, was she really being that obvious about it?  
  
"Well..." Kari said. "Yeah, I do..." Yolei already knew something was up, Kari figured she might as well know everything.  
  
"Ha, I knew it!" Yolei said loudly. Every one would have heard it if it wasn't already so loud. "I knew you had a crush on TK!" Kari hesitated, then shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't have a crush on him..." Kari said. "...Yolei, I'm in love with him... I would have told him a long time ago if I wasn't so scared about what he would say or do..." Yolei was obviously stunned by the statement, then smiled when she recovered.  
  
"A friend of mine had the same problem." Yolei explained. "She loved this guy for years but never had the guts to tell him. Eventually she couldn't contain it and did something all at once to show him how she felt. Maybe you should do the same thing, do something out of nowhere, get it all out in one action. You never know, it might work." Kari thought about it for a moment. It would be quick and show TK how she felt... but it was still a huge risk. She wasn't sure what to think or decide. Just then she heard footsteps behind her. Kari turned to see TK walking in, looking around for her.  
  
"Get lost looking for your locker?" Kari joked. She quickly slid her book bag from the seat, letting it fall to the floor and letting TK sit down next to her.  
  
"Nah, I had some Davis troubles." TK said. Kari didn't ask further, knowing what a nightmare Davis could be.  
  
"So Kari." Yolei started suddenly. "Want to tell TK about our conversation now that he's here?" Kari felt her cheeks flare red at the request, making her just as nervous as before. Kari knew Yolei was just doing this to tease her, and unfortunately it was working.  
  
"What conversation?" TK asked. He always was curious about such things, which only make Kari even more nervous. She couldn't believe all of this was happening.  
  
"It's nothing, just girl talk, it would just bore you." Kari said, quickly making an excuse. She knew TK, though, she knew he wouldn't completely buy it.  
  
"Well alright..." TK said, sounding disappointed. Kari let out a relieved sigh, glad he didn't go any farther. The rest of the half hour of lunch passed fast, but the whole time Kari couldn't get Yolei's words out of her head. Maybe she was right, maybe Kari needed to get it all out at once... Kari wasn't sure enough, though, letting the thought eat at the back of her mind.  
  
Once lunch was over Kari walked with TK to their last class, art. The artroom was a large classroom, complete with hard floors and tables made to be easily cleaned no matter how messy they got. Kari and TK made their way to a table on one side of the classroom, taking seats at it. Kari looked around, taking in the atmosphere.  
  
"So why didn't you take Phys Ed?" Kari asked, curious. "I'm surprised you aren't playing basketball right now in the gym." Kari didn't want to sound like she was complaining, but it was strange that TK wasn't in P.E. right now.  
  
"All the P.E. classes were filled so I picked this instead." TK explained. "I'll have to be in basketball next semester." Kari gave TK a gentle smile, glad P.E. as so popular this year. "Why aren't you in photography?" He asked in return.  
  
"It isn't being offered this semester." Kari quickly explained. "They want to put in a new dark room so I have to wait to take it. I thought art would be a good substitute until then, though." Kari always wondered what made artists paint and sketch such artworks, this was a chance to find out. Just then the teacher walked in. He looked like he was in his 40s, with silver white hair and a rough face, but there was also something kind about it that made him look like a real artist.  
  
"Welcome to art class." He said, making sure the whole class could hear him. "I'm Mr. Owen and for the next 18 weeks we'll be stuck with each other, so let's try to get along, okay?" Kari laughed a little, along with most of the class. He seemed a lot more open than the other teachers she had met today. After a quick explanation of the class rules he pointed to a wall that had long tables along it, each with many art supplies on them, from large sheets of paper to paint supplies. "Since this is the first day and the rules say I have to give you some work, I want everyone to find a partner and grab a piece of paper and do anything you want at all, just draw some lines if that's all you feel like doing." Kari was surprised at the request, she had never heard of such a free range assignment before.  
  
Before Kari could ask TK to be her partner, a boy from the nearest table had already come over and took a seat by her. Kari immediately noticed a hopeful look in his face, but also something in his eyes that made her kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi!" He quickly said. "Would you like to be my lab partner?" Kari couldn't believe it, he was asking like it was a privilege to work with him.  
  
"Sorry, I've got a partner..." Kari said, half lying. The kid returned to his table as fast as he came over, easily discouraged by her words. She turned back to TK, only to find him with his head lowered on the table with a depressed look on his face. "TK?" Kari asked, confused. TK raised his head off the table, looking at her.  
  
"Sorry, just a headache I guess." He said. Kari could tell that wasn't the real reason, but she didn't ask further. "I thought you were going to be his partner for a second." Kari smiled at him, trying to reassure him.  
  
"I told him I already had a partner, so he ran off." She explained. TK looked a bit confused now. Kari had a quick idea and waited for him to ask about it.  
  
"Who's your partner then?" TK asked, like Kari hoped he would. She gave him an even sweeter smile this time.  
  
"Well if you can grab us the paints and a piece of paper I'm sure you'll guess." Kari said. TK caught onto the hint quick and immediately went to go get the supplies. She watched TK immediately grab a pair of brushes, a full pallet of paint and a large sheet of paper, then hauled it all back to the table, now sitting across from her. Kari actually preferred her new view of TK, though he looked a little nervous.  
  
"I hope you've painted before." TK said. "Most I've ever done is the side of my uncle's house." Kari laughed a little before picking up one of the brushes. She looked at the pallet, studying the colors TK picked before dipping her brush into the pink paint.  
  
"Relax." She said, trying to give him some confidence. "Just put the brush in the paint, then put it on the paper, don't worry about where it goes." With that Kari painted a quick shape of the crest of Light with the pink paint. She was about to paint another when a few drops of green paint flew at the paper in front of her, barely missing her and her crest.  
  
"Oops, sorry." TK said nervously. "Guess I had to much paint on the brush." Kari smiled at TK, not giving it another thought. She returned to her painting, now trying to paint Gatomon. Before she even finished one claw something hit the end of the nose. Kari put her finger to it and looked at it, finding yellow paint on her finger. She looked up at TK, kind of annoyed, just in time for him to look up and meet her face.  
  
"Okay, this is war..." Kari said, a mischievous smile crossing her lips. She globbed a lot of blue paint onto her brush, then splattered it on the paper, throwing drops of it at TK. He managed to block most with his hand, then did the same with a glob of red paint. Kari and TK traded splashes, with Kari turning her head to avoid flying paint, eventually feeling a large splash on her neck. Just then she saw Mr. Owen looking down at them. Kari dropped her brush immediately, trying to play innocent despite the evidence all over her face.  
  
"Nice job." Mr. Owen said. "Messy but the results are great, I hope you do as well the rest of the semester." With that he went to the next table, leaving Kari in shock. She glanced at TK, seeing he was just as surprised. Kari then looked at the paper, noticing the splashing made it look like a real abstract piece of artwork.  
  
"Well he was right about the messy part." She said, looking at her paint covered hands. She looked at TK's face, seeing paint drops all over it, and knew hers was probably in no better shape.  
  
"Let's get cleaned up." TK said, standing up from his seat. "Our parents and brothers would go nuts if we looked like this when he got home." Kari quickly agreed, smiling and nodding to him. TK made his way to the sinks, located in a corner of the room, with Kari quickly following. She stood in front of one mirror and sink, turning on the water and rubbing a wet rag on her face, wiping off the droplets of paint. When her face was clean she looked in the mirror from an angle, trying to find the large paint splatter that hit her neck, but saw nothing.  
  
"Hey, TK, do I have paint on my neck?" She asked. "I know some hit me on the neck but I can't find it." Kari tilted her head to give TK a good look, starting to think it was all in her head.  
"Yeah, I see it..." TK said. "Hold still for a minute..." Before Kari could protest TK was gently wiping the paint from her neck, obviously taking great care with it. Kari could feel her cheeks blushing, half embarrassed and half enjoying the pampering. Once TK was done he replaced the rag in the sink, but Kari continued to blush.  
  
"...Thanks, TK..." She said, nervous. Kari turned and smiled at him, seeing a glow in his crystal blue eyes. She always did love the color of TK's eyes, something about them was just enchanting to her. The two remained there a few minutes more, lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should get back to our table..." TK finally said, snapping Kari from her trance. "There's still an hour in class and maybe we can wreck that piece or paper even more." She laughed at the joke a second before nodding in agreeance.  
  
"Just watch where you throw paint this time." Kari warned, still smiling at him. She walked back to the table, followed by TK, then took her seat, going back to her painting. The encounter at the sink made her remember her talk to Yolei, her advice seemed strange but it also seemed like it could work or at least take some tension off of her. Still the idea would either be just what she needed or her own downfall, making it hard to decide. Kari continued to paint, trying to take her mind off of it and not doing that well at it.  
  
After school Kari found herself walking back to her apartment with TK. She didn't know why he was walking her home, but she didn't complain, either. Once again her mind wandered back to her talk with Yolei, the whole thing felt like it was building up in her gut till it was ready to explode. The two reached Kari's apartment complex and made their way up the stairs. TK looked a little out of it, but he found his way to her apartment easily enough, being there so often must have made it easy.  
  
"So what did you think of the new school?" TK asked, now out of his trance. Kari shrugged to him, again smiling to him.  
  
"Give me a week, I'll let you know how bad it is then." Kari joked. "Actually it wasn't too bad, a lot easier than I thought it would be." Even if math class was going to become a nightmare, she actually had fun on the first day.  
  
"Maybe we can walk to school tomorrow, if I can get up in time, that is." TK said. Kari giggled, liking the idea. It made her think of the advice one last time, though. She knew it would bug her endlessly if she didn't do something, so she had to decide.  
  
"Hey, TK..." Kari said, almost whispering. "There's something I need to tell you..." TK looked a little confused, but moved a little closer. Once he was close enough, Kari's instincts took over. She quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to TK's, kissing him quickly. Kari snapped away when she realized what she had just done, looking at TK, who was obviously shocked.  
  
"Ha... what was... that?" TK said hesitantly. Kari couldn't believe she had just done that, she never acted like that before and in one action that changed completely.  
  
"TK, I'm sorry!" Kari said in a panic. "It's just that... after I talked to Yolei today I thought I would go insane if I didn't do something! I don't blame you if you never forgive me, I had to do something..." Kari closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting TK to see the tears she could feel coming to her eyes. She knew she just ruined her chances with TK, no way he'd ever forgive this.  
"...Kari, there's nothing to forgive you for..." TK said calmly. "To be honest... I've been hoping you'd do that for a long time now..." Kari opened her eyes and looked at TK, making sure she had heard him right. She hesitated, then put her arms around TK's neck, embracing him. Kari could feel TK's arms now around her waist, returning the action.  
  
"I know it was sudden..." Kari said in a whisper. "...but it was the only way I could think of... to show and say that... I love you, TK..." Kari blushed again from admitting this, but it was all she could do, she had skipped the step already.  
  
"Kari..." TK said, just as silent. "I love you, too..." It was the moment Kari had been waiting for a long time now. She almost couldn't believe it was happening. "What about Davis? If he finds out about this there's no telling what he would do." Kari had forgotten about Davis, he always was a problem, but she quickly smiled, letting him leave her thoughts.  
  
"Davis doesn't matter anymore..." Kari responded, tightening her embrace on TK. "Nothing he could do could change this. If he does do something, I'll be right beside you when he does. I couldn't do less for the one I love..." Kari could feel TK's heartbeat against her chest, going as fast as her own.  
  
"I hope you'll always be right beside me..." TK said. "I do love you, Kari, now and forever..." Kari had never heard words that meant more to her, it was a wonderful feeling. She and TK stayed there, holding each other. Kari was afraid it would be over if she let go, she was too afraid this was all a dream.  
  
"...Hey, TK..." Kari finally said. "Can I try that kiss again...? I won't back away this time." She felt TK let go slightly, letting him look into her eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't complain..." TK said, a small smile across his lips. Kari again leaned forward, with TK doing the same, until their lips met in a passionate kiss. This was the one thing Kari had ever wanted in years, to finally have it was unbelievable. She never wanted the moment to end, but something in her mind called her back to reality as the two broke the kiss, both stunned.  
  
"...I'd better get inside..." Kari finally said, regretting what she had to do. "Tai will be worried if I was late..." She hated to leave, but Tai was the only one home and she had to check in.  
  
"Alright..." TK said, sounding regretful. "...Maybe I can call later and we can set up a first date this weekend?" Kari brightened up at the idea, already looking forward to it.  
  
"Sounds great." She said. "In that case I'll talk to you later." Before TK could let go, Kari leaned forward and kissed him again quickly before releasing TK. He did the same, letting Kari turn to the door of the apartment, then looked back at her now boyfriend. "Goodbye, TK." Kari slowly turned the handle of the door, opening it. Kari felt the air conditioning already pouring out of the apartment.  
  
"Bye, Kari..." TK said. Kari walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it a minute, recovering from the disbelief before walking further into the apartment, looking for her brother. She found him right where she knew she would, lounging on the couch with the air conditioning blowing straight onto him.  
  
"Hard day at soccer?" Kari commented, spotting Tai's soccerball beside the couch. Tai looked up at his sister, smiling at her.  
  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." Tai joked. At least Kari thought it was a joke. "How was your first day of high school?" Kari was actually looking forward to this question for once and was glad Tai asked.  
  
"Tai, it was a dream come true..." Kari said, dropping her bookbag. Tai only stayed there, looking at her in total disbelief.  
  
"...You've been hanging around with Izzy too much..." Tai commented. Kari shook her head, taking a seat at the other end of the couch.  
  
"Nah, it's different." She said. "Let me explain." With that Kari began to recall the day, from worrying about TK making it to the scene outside the door. Remembering how the first day went, Kari only prayed the rest of the year was so perfect.  
  
The End  
  
So what did you think? I thought it would be interesting to see what both characters had to think about their day and their views of love without switching between the two so often. Weather you chose to read one or both versions, please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think of this kind of fic!  
So what's next for CyberDracomon? You'll have to see! I've been working on something EXTREMELY special, but it's been months in development and still not done, so don't expect that. I've got tons of Takari ideas I still want to try, including more Neos, so expect them soon. Until then! 


End file.
